deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meg
The Meg, a megalodon shark, is the gigantic predator that was the main antagonist of the 2018 live action movie, The Meg. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jaws vs The Meg * The Meg vs. Mosasaurus (Jurassic World) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dinoshark (...) * The Kraken (Pirates Of Caribbean) * Sharktopus (...) * Liopleurodon (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Monstro (Pinocchio) * Lizzie (Rampage) * Moby Dick (...) * Mire Squid (MonsterVerse) * Giant Octopus (Godzilla) * Mega Shark (...) * Super Shark (...) History The megalodon was a prehistoric shark that evolved about 23 million years ago in the Late Oligocene epoch. It was one of the largest aquatic predators to have ever existed, looking rather like a huge but stockier version of the great white shark. It is thought that the megalodon could reach a length of 59 feet, and 65.5 tons, compared with the great white’s maximum of 20 feet and 2.1 tons. The megalodon fed upon large prey including seals, sea turtles and even adult whales. It’s bite force is calculated to have been between 108,514 and182,201 newtons, compared to 18,216 newtons for the largest confirmed great white. It is thought that the megalodon went extinct 2.6 million years ago, at the end of the Pliocene. At that time, global cooling probably affected the distribution of prey for the megalodon, and decreased the creature’s early planet-wide range. Death Battle Info Background *Length: 75 feet long. *Height: N/A. *Diet: Any living thing. *Weight: Unknown. *Gender: Unknown.(But most likely female) Powers and Abilities *Shark Physiology **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Durability **Enhanced Senses ***Electromagnetic Sense ***Lateral Line Feats *Caused a boat to capsize with her enormous weight *Bit through the carcasses of a whale and a smaller male megalodon *Dragged multiple platforms with people on them *Smashed through solid rock while chasing Jonas Taylor *Inflicted severe damage on Jonas' sub by biting it *Dodged helicopter gunfire *Kept up with mini-subs *Burst out of the water and grabbed the dead megalodon before anyone could so much as blink *Caught numerous beachgoers off guard while attacking Sanya Bay *Survived living in the Mariana Trench for millions of years despite its crushing pressure *Shrugged off helicopter gunfire *Survived an indirect hit from an explosive torpedo *Survived having her abdomen sliced open and a harpoon lodged in her eyes until she was devoured by a group of smaller sharks *Survived until the present day, residing in the Mariana Trench for millions of years *Attacked Sanya Bay and killed multiple beachgoers *Killed a total of 10 people Weaknesses *Can't use her senses in electrical areas *Durability has limits *Limited weaponry *Ocean restrictions *Plagued by lactic acid after long physical activity *If flipped upside down or belly up, it will become paralyzed, and if this is sustained long enough, the shark will die *Can be distracted by whale calls or blinking lights Gallery The_Meg_with_Human.png|The Meg with human to show scale, from 2018 short, Creating the Beast: 'The Meg'. The_Meg_with_Mouth_Open.png|The Meg with its mouth open, from 2018 short, Creating the Beast: 'The Meg'. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Giant Combatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Female